1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for fabricating a printed circuit board assembly using ink-jet printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent trend toward miniaturization of electric products has brought about integration of electronic devices, for example, semiconductors. As a result, there is a need for the fabrication of slim and highly-integrated printed circuit boards (PCBs). Printed circuit boards are generally fabricated by lithography using etching. Such a fabrication method provides formation of conductive lines by placing a conductive film on a substrate and etching an unnecessary portion of the conductive film to dissolution-remove a portion of the conductive film, where there are not circuits, with a corrosion solution and thereby to leave only necessary conductive lines.
In addition, in order to improve integration, multi-layered printed circuit boards are fabricated. The fabrication of multi-layered printed circuit boards requires complicated processes including drilling to form through or via holes in order to enable conduction between multilayer boards, laminating the boards and soldering to adhere elements to the printed circuit board. When soldering is performed in order to adhere elements to the printed circuit board, a region, where a solder is melted and spread, is further required and the elements are thus located in an area wider than the size of elements, themselves, thus limiting miniaturization.